


The Storm Has Come

by Meddalarksen



Series: This Revolution of Our Blood [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meddalarksen/pseuds/Meddalarksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When water meets air and violence occurs what is left to do but heal and rebuild?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storm Has Come

The ocean never dries but the earth fades

            beneath it

 

Watch the whitecaps

            dancing

                        dancing

                                    dancing with the shore.

Hear the tide

            splashing

                        splashing

                                    splashing on the land.

The wind picks up

            whipping

                        whipping

                                    whipping an inferno in the trees.

The wind picks up

            howling

                        howling

                                    howling a hurricane’s curse to the seas.

 

The storm has come

and will come again.

 

The walls must hold

but they will not.

 

Let the sea flow

            that it may wash the filth of past civilizations.

 

Let the river dance

            that it may clean the blood of current wounds.

 

The storm has come

and we will heal.


End file.
